


短篇集

by neverbethere



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbethere/pseuds/neverbethere





	短篇集

我看着立在门前，有些腼腆的你，不自觉地微笑起来。

你与我想象中的形象相差不大，个头虽高，但眉目并不锋利，整张脸庞的轮廓都算柔和，只有黑亮的眼珠中透着一丝无畏疯狂。

“请进。”我邀请道。

 

你不太自在地走进房间，目光在摆了工具的桌上扫过，神色中露出些许兴奋。

你很期待这场实践，对此你无法遮掩，即使你一直压抑着自己的欲望，从不主动提起自己的需求，甚至连小心翼翼的试探都极少，但也不知是那晚的我太敏感，还是你的关注实在太过热切，我直白地问了你。

“有兴趣跟我实践吗？”

“有啊。”你这么说，连多余的热情都不愿表达，以至于我不得不多问一句。

“如果满分一百，你的兴趣有多少？”

你说：“一百。”

其实我很喜欢这样略带压抑的性子，克制且炙热，几乎能想象出实践时会是什么样的状况。

 

我收了收心绪，洗完手便进入了状态，你站在房间里侧，等待着我的安排。

“你可以撑墙，我们先热身。”我说。

你很快照做，动作无比流畅，甚至让人怀疑这样的场景在你脑海中已经模拟了千万遍。

我拿起戒尺走向你，你不禁小心翼翼地呼吸起来。

期待大过惧怕，因为你恋痛，你是天生的受虐狂。

而我又是天生的施虐狂，你告诉我，你发现我这样的存在时，兴奋得不能自己，我们天生就很合拍，不会有人比我们更适合实践。

我十分认同。

在漫长的挣扎与自我接纳的过程中，也是你这样的存在安慰了我的焦躁，我们天生就是要相互抚慰的。

多么浪漫。

 

你微微往下躬身，把腰背放低了几分，裤子紧绷在臀部，露出了美好的线条。

我将戒尺轻轻搭了上去，你略显紧张地动了动手指，双脚又往后挪了分毫。

“别动。”我说。

戒尺扬起，清脆地拍在臀峰，力度并不太大，你也完全能够忍耐。

你没有吭声，也没有反应，我希望尽快结束这样的状况，于是加快了速度，戒尺连续拍打起来，很快就均匀地覆盖了整个臀部。

你眨了眨眼，视线内是棕红色的地板，垂着头让感到有些疲惫，但身后的刺痛使你神经兴奋，不自觉地期望更多。

我逐渐加力，速度不减，甚至更快，几十下后你便开始有些难忍地屏息起来。

直到你几乎感到有些缺氧，身后的戒尺才停了下来。

“脱掉衣服。”我简单命令道。

这是必须的程序，你完全能够接受它。

不仅是因为我们同性，也因为你信任我，我们事先交流过，相互确认过绝不会让超出实践范畴外的事情发生。

 

你褪去了大部分的衣物，最后留住了一条内裤。

“这件可以留着。”我说，“但也许等会儿我会帮你脱掉。”

你想了想，无论是现在脱还是等会儿脱，其实也都大差不差。

便说：“你决定就好。”

“好，现在穿着。”

我喜欢你的信赖和托付，即使是如此微小的事，被信赖总是会让人感到幸福的，而你从不吝于付出信任。

 

我将你领到房间的另一侧，这里装修风格我已经研究过，天花板上有一根十分牢固的铁管，而我已经将绳子的一头搭了上去。

你仰头看了看，喉结一上一下，我似乎都要听到吞咽的声音了。

“你之前说过，想被吊起来打一次。”我说。

“是。”

你的声音有轻微的颤抖和沙哑，是因为兴奋和期待。

我开口道：“那伸出手吧。”

 

绳子我选用的是较粗的棉绳，在手腕缠绕了几圈，甚至还垫了几片棉布，应该不会太让你难受。虽然我本来也挺想让你难受的，但出于安全上的考虑，我不得不做出妥协。

你眼中也流露出一丝失望，我不禁笑了，问：“是不是你也想感受一下手腕被勒疼的感觉？”

你没说话，像是默认了。

我垂着头继续完成捆绑，心中暗叹你对表达欲望的抗拒真是有些强烈。

 

完成捆绑后，我慢慢拉动了棉绳，穿过你手腕的几圈绑缚，我多绕了几圈，再把多余的绳子缠紧在手腕一端。

你的身体被迫舒展拉长，赤脚站在木质地板上，却还在抬头研究着上面的绳结，你双手轮换着握了握，像是也满意这样的手感。

很好。我也相当满意自己的杰作。

 

“Focus.”

我很少说英文，但此时莫名就想到这个词语。

你愣了愣，很快垂下头变成等待的姿态。

不远处传来我摆弄工具的声音，你下意识地加快了呼吸，脑海中甚至冒出一些幻想的画面，那是五分钟后的你，十分钟后的你，半小时，一小时，甚至两小时后的你。

你想象痛楚来得猛烈，唤起你本能的欲望，你想获得强烈的刺激，不愿忍受枯燥平淡的疼痛。

我与你目的相同。

所以我换了藤条，你喜欢细长型的工具，我便乐意将它的痛苦施于你身。

 

破空声在背后响起，几乎是同时，啪地一声，你臀峰的布料在抽打下微微弹起，尖锐的痛感钻入皮肉中。

“嘶——”

你没有意料到它会来得如此强烈，但身体却因此彻底地苏醒过来。

我没有给你太多缓和的时间，几乎压着你抽气的尾音就再度抽了下去。

你开始闭嘴忍耐，手指不自觉地紧了紧黑色的绳结。

藤条一下下击打在臀部，不出十下就整齐覆盖了可以击打的安全位置。

我稍停了会儿，侧头观察着你的表情。

你缓缓吐出一口气，黑色的发丝贴在了冒出薄汗的额头上，你的眉头舒张，没有太多痛苦的表情。

新的一轮即将开始，藤条又搭在了臀峰上。

你身体非但没有往前躲，反而往后迎了上来。像是在邀请我赋予你更多。

我抬手挥动藤条，又加了一份力。

连着十下过去，你从最初的无声忍耐变成了轻微地喘息，每隔三两下的间隙都不得不努力换气。

手中的藤条再度垂下，你肩背被拉伸的肌肉仍紧绷着在抵御疼痛。

虽然你享受它，但这并不代表疼痛是不存在的，恰恰相反，正是因为它的存在如此强烈，你才热爱它。

 

新的一轮再度开始，藤条搭在身后时你不自觉地收缩了大腿的肌肉，我抬手甩了下去，却落在大腿上。

短促的气音从你的口中传出，你对此有些意外，却马上听到我说。

“放松点。”

你顺从地放松下来，只花了站立的力气，虽然，这让身后的伤感觉更明显了，就像是已经肿胀的肌肤被轻轻拉扯着，你能感受到皮肤表面的紧绷，你知道，那的确是肿起来了。

我等你调整好，继续将藤条落在肿胀的伤处。

旧伤叠新伤，又是另一番滋味。

你仔细品味着，意识上的不惧却无法改变身体的自然反应。

又一轮过后你试图放松紧绷的臀肌，却感觉到它有些不受控制地颤抖起来。

这很正常，我用藤条轻轻触碰在你的伤处，上下滑动着安抚肌肉的恐惧。

你小心翼翼地调整自己的呼吸，期待又一次征服了本能的恐惧。

我剥下裤子，瞧了一眼伤处，思索了一番还是没再裹回去。

 

藤条再度搭在了受过三轮抽打的臀肉上，你微微仰头，像是准备好要忍耐。

我曾说过不喜欢太安静的反应，也不喜欢太吵的反应，目前你更需要防备的，是后者。

再加一份力，抽打继续进行在这块伤痕累累的肌肤上。

越来越重的责打使你有些耐不住地咬住了下唇，才勉强没有出声，我甚至放慢了落鞭的速度，但短暂的间隙还是不足以让你消化这疼痛，你听到自己微弱的闷哼，小心翼翼地垂头瞥了我一眼，我认真挥鞭的神情落入你眼中，并无心思对那有多少反映。

实际上，我很乐意听到那样的声音。

 

数十秒的休息之后，第五轮又开始了。

不过五十下藤条，你想，之前也不是没挨过，但为什么这次会这么疼。

我抽了一下你的手臂，因为被吊着，大臂内侧直接露在外面，下手相当方便，几乎不用多少力就能起到极佳的疼痛效果。

你猝不及防地叫了出来，才刚意识到又压着剩下的半截声音忍了回去。

“又在想什么？”我问。

因为藤条碰在你身上时，几乎一点反应也没有。

你犹豫地开了口，说：“感觉比之前实践更疼，我在想这个。”

出于对你诚实的满意，我露出一个微笑，解释道：“因为力度，和技巧。”

我善于使用细长条的工具，因为我能很好地控制手腕，灵活与爆发力，会带来更强烈的效果。

就像是为了演示这一点，我又一次击打在你的臀峰。

几乎是瞬间，你挣了一下，身体不住地往前倾了一些。

那一下比之前的每一下都更炸裂，仿佛是皮肤表层被泼了一道热油，很快就热辣一片，钻进了皮肤里。

我往下继续抽打着，紧跟着你的每一次声压抑的痛呼，疼痛连续地作用在那两团肉上。

手腕上的束缚拉扯住你的身躯，你无法大幅度地挣扎，也逃不开持续的抽打，终于，这一轮总算结束，你睁开紧闭着的双眼，白色的墙壁上泛着点点亮光。

这也太疼了，你想，但这也真是很爽。

 

后颈忽然被一只干燥的手掌覆上，你回过神，听见我说：“休息一分钟。”

我在你的脖颈上揉捏了两下，颈部的肌肉因为一直低垂着而略显僵硬，我收回手，指腹掌心也都是一片汗意，指尖轻轻摩挲几个来回便任它挥发了。

难得的休息机会让你舒了口气，试探着动了动四肢和肩膀，也许是因为时间还短，肩臂其实感觉还好，只有被抽打到的地方在诚实地返着胀痛感。

这让你感到安心，并且满足。

你想，希望这仅仅是个开始。

 

我换了工具回来，走到你的身后，从你的状态中推测出你耐受度不止于此，但仍需防范可能会存在的危险，于是我开口道：“需要定个安全词吗？”

你愣了愣，答：“不用，我不会喊停。”

我反倒被这回答有些惊到，问：“不喊停，你不怕超出自己的承受范围吗？”

“不会的。”你答得干脆，“越多越好，只要你认为安全，我就可以承受。”

我哑然失笑，不知是该赞叹你，还是感叹自己竟然会因为这样的回答而更加兴奋起来。

是的，我从你被吊起，甩下第一次藤条时，心里潜藏许久的那个欲望就冒出了头，甚至愈演愈烈。

而这句话，就像浇在火焰上的油。

我真想，真想你能够承受到永远。

 

但长期习惯的理智还是占了上风，我平复了略显急促的呼吸，稳着声音说道：“脚分开。”

你顺从地把迈开腿，勒在腿根的裤子阻碍了你的行动，我将那布料裹回滚烫的皮肉上，你轻轻低吟了一声。

紧绷的棉料盖住肿胀的伤处，热辣的痛感就像被闷回了肉里。

但你很喜欢，你喜欢任何形式的痛感，别人避之不及，而你甘之如饴。

“再分，分到极限。”

你听到我说的话，立刻行动起来，猛地往两边跨开，大腿后侧刚挨的那下又隐隐作痛起来。

可下一秒，我便满意地将皮拍搭在了你的腿上。

你心头一紧。

呼吸和心跳又快了起来。

所有，你想起来，我曾问过你能够接受的挨打部位有哪些，你说，所有。

无论是圈内常见的臀腿，还是背脊，手臂，甚至你明知可能会造成危险的地方，只要是我给的，你都愿意接受。

你完全地信任我，在实践这回事上，你愿意把一切都交给我来判断，你的痛苦，你的承受度，你的安全，你的姿态。

你知道我是可靠的人，具备足够的自律和理智，不会让你面临真正的危险。

我非常享用，即使我知道，自己只是个施虐狂，没有太强的dom倾向。但我非常乐意自己的道德与自控能够被肯定，被信任，我绝不会让你感到恐慌。

所有要让你感受到的一切，就只是疼痛而已。

 

皮拍在腿侧放了一会儿，我察觉到你紧张而又期待地深呼吸起来，心情愈发愉悦了。

你来不及回忆上次大腿是被什么样的工具抽打，是什么样的感受，你记得的只有爽，非常地爽。

皮拍重重地落在了你的腿侧，略微陌生的刺痛感在细嫩的皮肤上炸开。

你才想起来，之前挨的都是藤条，橡胶棒之类，细长的工具，皮拍击打在大腿上，是一种全新的体验。

疼，非常刺激的疼，就像直接打在了神经上，细细密密地炸了一片。

我看着那块渐渐发红的痕迹，又微微笑了起来，很好，是我想要的颜色。

再一拍直压着那道红痕抽下去，你耐不住地低声痛呼起来。

接连拍打在同一片皮肤上，柔软的皮拍竟然都带来了锋利的效果，你的大腿肌肉不受控制地微微颤抖起来，既想乞求我换个位置，又想继续挨着承受更重的疼痛。

你咬着牙忍耐了许久，还是忍不住叫了出来。

“啊！”

这是第六下，我停下手，站在身后看着你颤动着的发丝，脑袋垂下去又抬起来。

我深吸一口气，压着兴奋和难以描述的快感，把皮拍放在肿起的边缘，紧挨着刚才的痕迹，再度抽打下去。

 

照着每六下换个地方的规律，皮拍一一照顾了你大腿两处侧面的皮肤，完完全全地覆了个干净。

这里的肌肉仿佛不知疲倦，不像臀部一样，痛楚被脂肪缓解了半分，能感受到的效果都打了些折扣。

大腿是结结实实地在疼着，你攥紧手中的绳结，因为张开脚，你的上身被拉伸得更厉害，几乎是到了极限，手腕与肩部都被扯得有些发酸。

而挨了重打的腿还在持续不断地颤抖着，你不得不把力气全部转移到手上，绳结便是你唯一的着力点。

 

“喜欢吗？”我问。

我想你不会太好受，不论是无情的拉拽，还是紧逼着极限的抽打，但我想你是喜欢的。

可你沉默着，没有回答。

我了然地笑了笑，早已猜中这样的结果。

你无法很好地承认这些，不论是实践的欲望，还是挨打时的感受，你的头脑完全被兴奋和快感占据，即使疼痛在持续不断地折磨着你的肉体，你天生便对这些感到满足。

皮拍又搭在了腿侧，你颤抖地吸了口气，呼吸又急促起来。

你又听见我问，“喜欢吗？我不想猜，我要你亲口承认。”

十足的快感洗刷着你的神经，你甚至想骂脏话，甚至要兴奋得昏厥过去。

皮拍重重地落在旧伤的那一刻，你听见自己诚实地喊了出来。

“呃…喜欢。”

我轻轻吐息，再度试着让自己冷静下来，又把皮拍挪到了大腿后侧的位置。

刚才那道痕迹已经泛出紫砂，在一片红痕中显得有些突兀。

这无所谓，我不追求绝对的美感，相比起施与痛苦给我带来的快乐，美的享受可以暂且放下。

 

斜着至下而上的，皮拍克服重力地拍到了大腿的内后侧，这片区域的敏感度又上升了一个档次，我几乎没使多少力气，你便痛叫出声，又小心翼翼地抽着气，生怕我觉得吵闹。

我喜欢这样的效果，不需花费多少力气，就能获得十分到位的效果。

说真的，如果身体真能受得住，我能这么打上几个小时，乐此不疲地欣赏对方的反应。

 

皮拍又落了几下，这次我没有盯着一个地方反复抽打，时不时地会换换位置，我不想让你摸出规律。

你也因此感受到更强烈的刺激。

未知，意味着没有防备，你只知道会痛，但不知会怎么痛，于是便有了更充分的感受。

我知道，长期抽打一个位置，力度不变的话，很快会变得麻木，不敏感，那不是我想要的。

连续的拍打使你的身体轻轻晃荡起来，双手不自觉地把绳结抓得更紧，很快，我所能看到的大腿皮肤都肿成了一片。

你颤抖着挨住疼，汗水滑过眼角，你偏头在手臂上蹭了蹭，汗反倒流得更快了一般。

我停下手，提醒你可以站起来，毕竟这么拉扯久了对关节也不太好。

你顺从地挪了挪腿，肌肉传来阵阵钝痛，肿胀的皮肉被挤压，你又忍不住小声呻吟起来。

但好歹是站起来了些，肩臂的酸胀被很大程度地缓解了。

 

“休息两分钟。”

你还没从刚刚那轮的刺激中缓过来，下意识地在心里吐槽了一下我给的休息时间太短。

可一转眼又看见我拿了毛巾站在你面前，帮你擦掉额上的汗珠，你看着我又有些愣了。

“怎么？需要喝水吗？”

你点点头，莫名又有些腼腆起来。

这样的场景你不知幻想过多少次，一个温柔却下手不轻的主动，除了疼痛不会再施与你任何多余的难受。

你甚至觉得，我即使对你凶狠，无礼，咄咄逼人地挑剔你的姿势，甚至手误伤到你，只要不重，你都愿意接受。

你曾跟我说过，纯粹的施虐狂是比普通主动更为稀少的动物，能碰到一个就已经是万幸。

杯口已经凑到了你的嘴边，你抬眼盯着我认真的表情，连水漏下去了都不自知。

“再看给你蒙起来！”我佯装生气地说道。

你身体又颤了颤，闭上眼又止不住地幻想起来。

才咽下口中的水，你便告诉我：“我可以。”

我忍俊不禁地笑了起来，你这受虐狂也真是主动得有些可爱。

 

虽然实践前我们没有提到过关于蒙眼的相关事宜，但你的信任与主动使我认真考虑起来，或许真的可以试试。

还真别说，我包里就有一个，不过是自己用的，不是特意为实践准备的。

我犹豫着问了出来：“我真带了，不过是我用过的，你介意吗？”

你摇了摇头，汗水都顺着发梢被甩了出来，你又愣了愣，像是意识到什么，问：“我有汗，你介意吗？”

可我还没来得及开口，你又急忙补上一句：“如果你准备用，等会儿用完可以扔掉，我会买一个新的给你，可以吗？”

“当然，没问题。”

你的体贴与周到让我感到相当舒适，我对自己的私人物品其实有些讲究，但这样的处理方式我完全没有意见。

达成一致之后，我便翻出那个眼罩，你正对着墙，乖顺地等我帮你把眼罩戴好。

漆黑的视野让你有些许的慌乱，但期待和兴奋还是不由自主地冒了出来。

头顶忽然覆上一只手掌，轻轻揉乱了你的发丝，你不自觉地缩起脖子，享受起抚摸带来的舒适，伴随一声温柔的安抚。

“你是安全的。”

心中那微不可见的恐惧和慌乱瞬间消散，你再度全然地交付了信任。

你会是安全的，这是我对你的保证，也是你深信不疑的事实。

 

我拿起放在一边的数据线，白色的，手机数据线，在实践前已经消毒过，但此刻放得久了，还是拆了一块酒精棉再擦拭了一下。

你之前与我聊天时，曾谈论过数据线的体感，你说网线很凶残，能把你抽得嗷嗷叫，我立刻去找了一根网线，在小腿上试了几下，又怕缺乏对比地接连试了几条数据线，最终得出结论：我那条手机数据线最好用，痛感我也最喜欢。

你知道以后大惊失色，说我不必自己体验，完全可以让被动试。

当时我回应也是，没事儿，不怎么疼，自己试靠谱。但也记住了你的体贴和心疼，当然也许你只是想自己挨那几下。

确实，抽在一个对疼痛不会产生快感的人身上，实在是有些浪费。

但这不是机会来了，并且来得汹涌，更需要担心的是你是否能够承受。

 

你直立在原地，两脚与肩同宽，是最为省力的站姿，你的大腿甚至不需要用力，自然也不会唤起那些密密麻麻的刺痛感。

但当你听到脚步声渐近，你甚至能感觉到我的呼吸打在你的身后，你猜不出我离你多近，你几乎要兴奋得出现幻觉。

这一轮的疼痛会传到哪里，是什么工具，是什么样的打法，你全然无知。

你的大脑一片混沌，你不去想，也不去好奇，只是任由兴奋与期待占据你思维的全部。

来吧，无论是什么。

这便是你最简单纯粹的想法。

我帮你褪去了裤子，又一言不发地站在你的背后，慢慢对折再卷起手中的数据线，调整到合适的长度，对着空气挥了一下试试。

悦耳的破空声让你彻底紧张了起来。

是你喜欢的细长条，你知道只有这样形状的工具才能发出如此干脆的破空声。

你不自觉地绷紧了浑身的肌肉，全然把自己的躯体交予我。

我坦然收下，甚至也开始期待即将发生的一切，即使我知道，它会是什么。

我会抽打你的背脊，用这条粗细事宜的数据线，你的背部肌肉线条优美，没有明显的肌肉块，却使人觉得赏心悦目，恨不得留遍鞭打的痕迹。

我愉悦地抬手，手臂在自上而下地一挥动，数据线便抽在了你的背脊上。

尖锐的疼痛钻入皮肉，你身体往前一挺，略有些后知后觉地倒吸一口凉气，可这一动作都还没来得及完成，下一鞭又落在了背上。

两道红痕交错覆盖在光滑的脊背上，你脚下微微挪动，像是在克制自己躲避的本能，手指也再度攥紧在一起，种种细节落入我的眼中，一种纯生理的本能冲动又冒了出来。

我拎起数据线，连着鞭打了足足十下。

突然变快的节奏让你猝不及防地屏息忍耐，连换气的间隙都没有，直到我停下来，你急忙喘了两口气，下一秒又被鞭打得咬住牙。

变幻莫测的节奏让你捉摸不透，但疼痛越来越深，甚至有些交叠的伤处像是被针扎一样地疼，你又一次兴奋了起来。

短暂的休息就像是仅仅为了不让你兴奋得昏厥过去而设置的，疼痛不停歇地刺激着你的神经，你本能地享受着这一切，甚至不知限度地渴望更多。

 

我挥动着手里的工具，为你的背上增添更多的伤痕，当然，伤痕其实不是我的本意，痛苦才是。

伴随着每一下鞭打，你小幅度地挣扎，扭过身体，但完全逃不开疼痛的追击，你颤抖地喘息，小声地痛呼，疼痛带来的刺激使你无暇关注其他，所有的身体反应都只凭本能。

本能，就够了，本能就是好的。

那是令我着迷的一切。

你所有的忍耐，痛哼，喘息，颤抖，都是我的兴奋剂。

身体里的欲望在一下下的鞭打中愈发膨胀，我不禁轻咬着牙，克制住下重手的欲望。

其实你也喜欢，我知道，但安全才是可持续的基石，理智必须压过不断扩张的欲望。

然而手中的数据线还是不自觉地越抽越重，你忍不住小声呜咽起来。

这一道道的尖锐痛感像是劈开了你的皮肉，在你被剥夺视觉的过程中，制造出割裂流血的幻觉。

你想要那样，你在实践前告诉过我，你想要流血，想要无法承受的痛楚，想要强烈到仿佛能够刻进灵魂的感受，你想要颤抖，从身到心的颤抖。

而这一切，我会赋予你。

 

不消多时，背部已经覆满了鞭痕，鞭打开始落在脊背以外的地方，有时是肿胀的大腿，有时是几乎要破皮的臀部，有时是尚且完好的手臂。

落点完全令人捉摸不透，你干脆地接受起这一切，在一次次的鞭打下颤抖，低吟，呜咽，仰头。

又是一鞭落在你的大腿，发红的肿胀处瞬间浮现一道细长的鞭痕，你受不住地收缩肌肉，右脚抬离了地面，又重重地踩回去。

像是为了惩罚，又或许只是因为想打，其实这不需要任何原因，我只是那样干脆地再抽了三下过去，在刚才抬起的那条腿上。

“呜——”

你强忍着没动，身体的颤抖却愈发激烈了。

被绳索勒住的手腕在空中前后摇晃，你费力地站稳脚跟，整个下身仿佛都处于一种奇妙的胀痛之中。

强烈的刺激淹没了你，你听到身后传来我的问话。

“还清醒吗？”

我竟然有些担心你兴奋得意识模糊，甚至昏过去。

虽然听起来有趣，但其实那有些危险。

你很快地点了点头，没有说话。

我轻磨着齿尖，感受着视听盛宴带给我的兴奋与快感，甚至不自觉地战栗了一下。

“爽了没有？”我低声问道。

你的耳根忽地红了起来，完全没有回答的心思。

我又笑了起来，无意逼迫你直面回答这个问题，甚至还补充了一句：“要见血了。”

 

你脑袋里的意识仿佛轰地炸开了，你疯狂地期待，甚至光是听到这句话就兴奋得失去了理智。

来吧，见血，还能有比这更过瘾的吗？

我换回了藤条，不光是因为我实在喜欢它的手感，也是因为，它比数据线更不容易让人破皮。

我想要这一段疼痛延续得更久，更深刻。

 

破空声在身旁响起，你臀峰一痛，休息过两轮的臀肉再度被抽打，伤处的肌肉像是被这一波锐利的疼痛迅速唤醒，紧绷着颤抖了起来。

没有一处不是挨到了极限，但臀部显然能够挨得更多。

我还不想这么快就结束，我相信你也是这么想的。

 

藤条以与之前反差极大的节奏落在身后，不是因为快，是因为慢。

每一下都带来了足够的余痛让人回味，你甚至感到有些不舍，遍身都是胀痛刺痛，甚至被吊久了的手臂肩背都泛着酸痛，紧张久了的小腿也是酸到让人感觉不到它的存在。

每一处的极限都在提醒着你，这场实践即将结束。

而永不能够满足的欲望还在膨胀，还在渴求更多。

我慢慢加快了节奏，藤条反复抽打在身后那两团肉上，那处很快又变得滚烫肿胀起来。

但我也会时不时地抽几下你的背脊，大腿，手臂，不为别的，我喜欢看你猝不及防的反应。

即使你此刻的所有反应都取悦了我，但千篇一律久了，还是会想换换口味。

你开始带了哭腔，像是有些实在受不住了。

我停下攥紧了手指，试图让自己冷静一些，挥鞭没有让我感到一丝的辛苦，但忍耐本能的冲动和欲望使我感到有些辛苦。

即便如此，我也已经相当满意，只差最后一点，就完成了今天的实践。

 

你稍稍平息下来，因为看不见四周发生了什么，你甚至怀疑是不是已经结束了。

直到藤条再次抵在你的身后，你浑身一紧，心头剧颤，你想，如果人真的有灵魂的话，那此刻你的灵魂一定在随着身体颤抖。

藤条狠狠地落了下来，才一下，就逼出你的叫声，你对我的喜好记得相当清楚，即使这痛苦让你几乎失去了理智，你也仍在试图压抑自己的声音。

我热爱忍耐痛苦的一切表现，甚至这压抑过后的痛到极致的喊声。

该死，我忍不住在心里暗骂一句，快感几乎要浸透我的身体了。

十下。我给自己定下数目。

十下之内，必须出血。

其实你的身后已经非常的肿胀，看起来几乎两三下就能破皮流血。

果不其然，第三下刚过，肌肤就显现出裂开的倾向，甚至渗出了透明的组织液。

我仍是一下比一下重，你带着哭腔呜咽起来，一声比一声压抑不住，我左手扶住你不受控制闪躲着的胯骨，你便立刻试图克制所有的挣扎，只在我手中颤抖着哭吟。

我满意你的顺从，鼓励道：“忍住别动。”

右手却愈发狠厉地落鞭，一抽下去便是一道血痕。

“…呃啊！”

你实在压抑不住，这简直是非人能承受的痛楚，但你的身体仍诚实地反馈着那要命的快感。

我加快了速度，甚至腿脚都抵住了你往前倾的身体，我稳稳地扶住你，却也让你逃不开一下比一下重的鞭打。

你不知自己怎样地痛叫出声，直到我停手，你也仍沉浸在那毁天灭地的痛苦里无法自拔。

既贪恋，又受尽折磨。真是让人死去活来。

我扶着你缓了许久，直到你的身体不再剧烈颤抖，你的呼吸也恢复规律，说真的，真有那么一瞬间我有些担心你会窒息。

也不知是因为快感还是因为忍痛。

天知道你刚才经历了什么样的体验。

神智慢慢回到了你的大脑，你才反应过来，自己的眼罩被揭开了，你睁开眼，看到自己仍被扶住的身体，又莫名羞赧起来。

这真是一场酣畅淋漓的实践，你想，这几乎实现了你十几年来的所有幻想。

被吊起来，打到哭泣，流血，失去理智，完全地信任对方，并且恢复理智时自己仍是安全的。

 

“缓好了吗？”

我看你又开始有些呆愣地盯着我，不必问也知道是神游了。

听到我的声音你才猛地回过神来，不好意思地垂下头去，轻轻嗯了一声。

“我准备放你下来了，需要我帮你缓一下吗？”

你有些疑惑地看向我，不知我在指什么。

“手臂，立刻放下来你的肩膀会疼，你想要我帮你缓缓吗？”或者，其实也可以体验一下那样的感受，虽然不一定会是你喜欢的。

你几乎没有思索，就点了头。

我找了个椅子过来，站在上面直接解开你手腕的绳结。

其实也可以把你吊着慢慢放下来，但实践已经结束，那样的画面让我觉得不太雅观。

我一手握住你的两只手腕，一手扶着你的肩膀，慢慢地将手臂放了下来，几遍如此，你还是不住地吸了几口气，酸痛带着麻劲泛上来的感觉实在是太要命了。

我挪开椅子，刚才你的后腰抵着椅背，还勉强算是借了点力，不论是疼痛的抵御还是灭顶的快感，都消耗了你太多的气力。

所以椅子刚撤开，你便踉跄地退了几步，浑身的伤处被牵扯着又痛了起来，你几乎就要跌倒。

我伸手扶住了你的肩膀，身体立刻靠了过去。

“不好意思，没考虑到你站不住了，你可以靠我一下。”我有些抱歉地说道。

你感激地看了我一眼，从善如流地靠在我身上。

我们回到床边，你身体的正面其实没有留下什么伤，趴着是最好的休息姿势，这也方便我处理你身后的伤。

你看着我在房间里走来走去做着准备，一个问题在心里反复纠结了很多遍，终于还是问了出来。

“这次实践…你满足了吗？”

你总是这样地体贴，我微笑着收下，回答道：“非常。”


End file.
